Lost and Found Again
by livelifeforlove
Summary: 10 years ago many of the world's nations were kidnapped. They were assumed dead, but that assumption could not have been more wrong. Of course England never gave up hope his hero would return, but when he dose find them they can't remember anything and are calling themselves humans! Pre established USUK and other parings. There IS yaoi! Betaed by American50Amber.
1. Getting Lost

Lost and Found Again

Chapter 1

Getting Lost

One call.

That's all they got, one call a day. It would never be enough, that was a fact but they made due with it, they always did. America bit his lip nervously. Each ring scared him more. Why hadn't he picked up yet? Was he even still alive? These fears echoed in his head like they always did.

Relief only came when an unmistakable English accent answered the call. "Hello?" America released the breath he had not noticed he was holding. America couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. After everything that had happened, the daily fear, the anguish of loss, and finely the relief he had when he learned England had too survived another day.

"Hey England." America tried hard to cover up the fear in his voice, and England was pretending not to notice it. "How are you doing?" It was a silly question really. None of them were alright, but it still calmed America to hear England say he was alright.

This was the one time of day when he didn't worry and everything was ok. If allowed they would talk for hours just to keep from having to face the world again.

Five minutes.

One, five minute, phone call a day. Time was running out, but neither wanted to accept it. "England." America could feel his anxiety building up again. Soon he would start another day of fear for his lover, and the crushing truth that there was nothing he could do about it anyways. "I love you."

"I love you too America, so much." America clutched the phone like his life depended on it. "I will talk to you tomorrow." Promises of tomorrow were all that kept them going, so America returned the gesture.

"Yeah, talk to you-" the phone line cut off signaling time was up. "Tomorrow England, tomorrow." America whispered even thought he knew England could no hear him across the ocean. Then he hung up the phone.

America walked out of the room with their one phone, and into the living room area. The safe house was small and filled to the brim with guards but they often stayed out of the way so the nations didn't even see them most of the time. "Canada!" America called. "Your turn bro!" The quiet nation was nowhere to be seen, but America knew his brother. Canada was probably just off somewhere being invisible. "Bro! A German is waiting for you!"

America kicks open the door to his brother's room, not hard enough to break it, just hard enough to give Canada a little joking scare. "Yo bro! It's your tur- Canada!"

Jokes and friendliness disappeared, "…Canada!"

Sprawled out on the floor was his only brother. He felt sick, fear and anguish taking him over making it hard to come to his brother's aid.

As he neared his brothers injured form strong arms snaked around him. America felt himself being pulled back with an immense force. Letting his instincts, and train take over, he shoved off the attacker. He spun around looking for his brother, perhaps they could run.

The attacker was not finished yet. He launched at America hitting him with something on his back

America screamed out in horrendous pain. He felt like his body was on fire as the world around him blurred. His knees gave in falling to the ground beside his brother.

Briefly, wondered if the same fate had befallen to Canada. During his last moment of conciseness only one phrase ran thought his head. '_Sorry England_,' for he knew he would not be there to pick up tomorrow's call.


	2. Long Ago, Gone

Lost and Found Again

Chapter 2

Long Ago, Gone

_10 Years later_

The hallways were clear of students by this hour. The only people in sight were the janitors pulling along trash bins that scraped on the newly waxed floor.

In many ways, Matthew was a social outcast, but he _did_ have some friends, and he _did_ have after school plans. Matthew pulled his phone out of his pocked and began searching through his contacts, when he found what he was looking for a small smile graced his lips.

The phone rang twice before a shy voice could be heard. "Matthew, you're late."

"I am so sorry Katyusha." Katyusha wasn't the type to get mad easily, but things had been so hard lately, it felt like their relationship was falling apart by the seams. She had every right to be mad. "It happened again."

There was no need to clarify what they had both been through this one too many times. "… Do I need to come by the school?"

"No," Matthew said. "It was my brother starting it this time."

"Where are they?" Katyusha asked. She was clearly nervous for her brother. "Did they hurt each other badly?"

"They are still in detention," Matthew said. "Don't worry, they are not hurt, just a few bruises, and scrapes, nothing to worry about." Matthew was thankful for this; the last thing either of them needed was injures to complicate things.

"I'm sorry to be canceling our date like this." He really was, he had been dying for a chance to see Katyusha for, what felt like forever, "But we can get together some other time, alright?"

Katyusha was quiet for a moment, "… Promise?"

"I promise." Matthew had no intentions of taking that back either. He would make this up to her, but first he had to kill his brother.

After they said their goodbyes, it was only a few minutes before both Alfred and Ivan were sent out of the principal's office.

Ivan acknowledged Matthew with a curt nod of the head, but besides from that, he left the school with out another word.

"Why Alfred!" Matthew screamed as soon as they were off the school campus. They had Already missed the bus because of Al's little stunt, so they were walking home today. "What happened this time?"

"M-Matthew… I-" Alfred cut himself off. He really screwed up this time and making excuses wouldn't help. "I am sorry Mattie."

Matthew deflated. He, like a cat only held a grudge so long, especially if they apologized out right, that and Alfred was looking at the ground so guiltily.

"I still don't understand," Matthew said quietly. "When we were kids you were all best friends, what changed."

"I don't know matt. It's just, something is not right about him! Every time I see him I feel so mad! I just…" Alfred sighed. This was the way it had always been the last few years, running in circles with no one.

"I am not going to pretend to understand why you to have this hate for each other, but it must stop. This is messing with my relationship Alfred! Did you ever think of that?" Matthew asked. They were almost home so Matthew knew he had to cut to the chase now. "And what about mom?" Matthew whispered this. "You'll break her heart when she finds out you got into another fight."

Matthew was right there and Alfred felt incredibly guilty for giving anymore stress to his mother. They both knew how hard she worked to support them as a single mother. "Does she have to find out? They let us off today; can't we just pretend this never happened?"

"I am not lying for you Al." Matthew said immediately knowing where this was going.

"Com' on Mattie!" Alfred wined. "You don't have to lie, just don't say anything."

"That's still lying! I am not lying for you, that's it." Matthew responded with resolve.

"Then don't lie for me." Alfred said slyly. "Lie for mom, she doesn't need to know about this! It will only make her sad."

For a long moment Matthew studied his brother. "This one time," Matthew finally said, "but I swear if you get into one more fight with Ivan I wi-"

"I won't! I promise Mattie! After all I am a hero and heroes don't figh-"

"Yeah, whatever." Matthew brushed off Alfred and went inside.

* * *

Chop!

England tried to study the old news paper clippings, but his German was not the best and-

Chop!

England tried to conceal his anger, or he was liable to kill France.

Chop!

"My god France! Can't you do that any quieter?" England turned around at his desk to face the open door to the kitchen when a certain French man was cooking.

"Mon cher, what seems to be the problem." France left the kitchen, and hung coolly on the door post. "angleterre, you work too hard. The meeting is still a week away. You would prefer to have some fun with me, non?" France had that smirk on his lips that made England want to strangle him.

"No," England responded bitterly. "I do not want to do anything with you. Why are you even here? You said yourself the meeting is not for another week."

"I had a vision," France said dramatically waving his hands. England raised his eye brow and waited for him to continue. France jumped onto England's desk and crossed his legs. England was about to yell, but France kept taking. "That chicken in your refrigerator came to me crying that you were going to burn in beyond recognition-"

England pushed France off of the desk and he fell to the floor. "Sod off France! It is enough that I have to deal with you during meetings, you're not staying in my house."

"Come now angleterre. Your house is far too lonely." France almost sounded concerned but England pushed that off as a coincidence. "Also, you work too much, when was the last time you took a day off?" England didn't answer, because he honestly could not remember.

"That's it!" France said after a moment of silence. "I am going to force you to take the night off whether you want to or not!"

"France-" England argued.

France ignored the complaint, and began collecting papers from England's desk.

"Hey! Don't touch those!" England yelled trying to pull the papers from France's grip. France put his hand into the air using his height advantage until England stopped jumping after him.

"I will give them back to you tomorrow." France wondered what was so important so he glanced down at the old news papers. He should have known.

"angleterre." France looked solemnly up to England. "Still?"

England knew everyone else thought it was hopeless, so he kept most of his research a secret, but now he knew he was caught. "I am not going to give up on them France." England said gravely. "I can't."

"angleterre, this has been over for a long time. We all lost someone I understand, but you can't live the rest of your life like this." France and England had their differences and fought every day, but they were friends. England knew France was only trying to help, but he still felt anger at being told to give up.

"I am not going to stop until I find out what happened to them!" England raged, "I am surprised that you gave up so easily."

"I didn't give up angleterre, I moved on." France said seriously.

"It is the same thing."

A timer sounded from the kitchen signaling whatever France was cooking was done. France put the papers back on the desk and made his way back to the kitchen. "You know I care, don't you?"

England didn't respond. Of course he knew France cared too but it was easier to think of him as the enemy sometimes.

**Angleterre= England in French**

**mon cher= my dear in French **


	3. Life Can Be Cruel

Lost and Found Again

Chapter 3

Life Can Be Cruel

At first glance, the conference room was in hysterics. To any human, who was unaware of the nations existence, would never believe that this was a gathering to discuss the worlds most pressing issues and politics. Of course, England knew better.

World meetings were always chaotic, because no one could ever agree on anything. Even that has changed in resent years. France was flirting, and Prussia was bothering Austria, as always but it was fake, and everyone knew it.

France barley ever went on dates anymore, and Prussia and Austria had for the most part, gotten over what ever they hated each other for.

The life of the nations had become nothing more than a well put together play. They walked on glass, praying what little remnants of their old life remained would not change.

No one paid much attention to England when he entered the conference room. Because the meeting was being held in his country, he would be running the meeting today. His seat would be marked with something, a name plate, or flag to indicate he was in charge this time, compared to everyone else that sat where they pleased. They had tried putting people who fought on opposite sides of the room before, but in the end they just screamed at each other across the room.

When England found his seat his he was surprised by an unfamiliar face. After the disappearances, all the countries that lost their nations had to begin sending humans to meetings. For the most part England didn't mind them; they pretty much stayed to themselves and never started fights. For the most part they sent the same people every time, so they could get used to the nations so a new face was rare.

"Good morning." England greeted the short man that was scribbling notes.

The man looked suppressed and for a moment looked at England as if he was a miracle. Most humans were curious when they first found out about the nations, so they were used to it.

"Hello," was the only timid answer the man gave.

England put down his back and began shifting through his papers.

"What country are you here to represent?" England asked not only to start conversation, but it was important to know.

"Oh! I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Gregory smith." Gregory extended his hand shyly to England, which he took with a smile, "I am here to represent the United States."

Somehow it always felt wrong to England disusing world matters to some human that could never replace America. That's why he never liked the normal representative much. Even so he was used to him and was worried for the others safety (even if he couldn't remember his name).

"You can call me England. What happened to the other chap?" England spoke slowly but steady because Gregory seemed like he would be blown over by a strong wind. Even so he must have been high up in the government to be here.

"He is helping at the other meeting today."

It was normal for their bosses to have their meeting on the same day as the nations so they could discuss what they both talked about right after. If England's memory served him right their bosses were meeting in Washington DC today, that's probably why they needed an extra pair of hands.

"I see" England said with a smile.

It took a few minutes and a few rants by Germany, but the meeting was going well without any real problems.

It was when Japan's speech started that England became board of the meeting.

At times like this he wondered how it had gotten this bad. It started with strange stories and a few minor nations didn't show up for a meeting. When Russia stopped returning calls things started to get weird. They were always being watched and followed by a body guard, and governments were on edge. When Spain disappeared it became official, someone was targeting nations.

It was never before dreamed possible for a human to be able to take any nation by force, but super powers, was just insane. These people were to be feared, without a doubt. Everyone was panicking; most nations were shoved in a safe house somewhere. Some were able to live with others like the Italys, and America and Canada.

England spent those years with his brothers, they fought a lot but at least he was not all alone like France and Japan. To this day he didn't know where that safe house was, but it was no where near his land. Years away from his land and people left him feeling empty inside, it was an experience he hoped he would never have to go through again.

Then one day it just ended. They were free to go back to there homes and see their friends and family again. The governments were chasing down the kidnaper the whole time, and eventually found him. He was some crazy man that used to work for the Austrian government, which is why he knew about nations. He believed the world would be better off without them so he gathered them and killed them. When caught he killed himself, and that was it, the end of over half the worlds nations.

At least that is what the government told them, but England didn't believe it and he never would. There was more to it than this. Everyone else has accepted the story and given up, and England pretends to do the same, because it was easier to say your morning than have people think you're mad for not giving up.

Now France knew and he wasn't sure what to do, but giving up was sure as hell not an option.

* * *

Feliciano wasn't answering his cell phone; Antonio knew there was only one possible explanation for that, he was in the art room.

Despite the fact Feliciano wasn't even taking art as his elective; that is where he spent almost all his time. Many of his friends were in the class, and the teacher really likes him, it is hard not to, so he lets Feliciano use the supplies after, and before school. Feliciano had talent too. He could paint picture that were so real you would swear that the person was right there next to you, Antonio doubted he could paint that well if he had all eternity to learn the art.

Antonio knocked on the door before peering in to be sure he didn't disturb anyone. When he saw it was just Feliciano in the room he let himself in.

"Hola Feliciano!" Antonio cheered. It was that kind carefree personally that made him so popular with most of the girls at school. That and he had the strangest Spanish accent even though he was born in the United States; he guessed it was from his parents even if he had never met them.

"Ciao, Big brother Antonio!" Feliciano put down his brush and paints to wave Antonio closer. Feliciano had an Italian accent for no apparent reason too. They weren't really related; they have just lived together in foster care for so long they considered each other family.

"Are you still working on that painting?" antiono asked as he approached his classmate.

"Ve! I am!" Feliciano shouted happily. "It is almost done thought!"

"Can I get a sneak peek" antiono asked with a playful smirk. Feliciano was usually shy about showing off his work especially if it wasn't done yet, but antiono felt the need to ask, he loved seeing what Feliciano could do with a brush.

Feliciano let out a firm've' in response while shaking his head, meaning antiono would have to wait.

After Feliciano had put away the supplies he used, he and antiono made there way outside where antiono had chained up his bike. They always had to take the bike to school because the bus wouldn't take them to their after school job.

Feliciano sat himself on the back of Antonio's bike. "Ve~ Let's go!" Feliciano cheered happily.

They both worked at a hotel about ten minutes from their school making it easy to get to. Feliciano mainly helped clean or ran simple errands while Antonio unloaded cars, or if he was in luck that day, tend to the garden in the back. It wasn't very hard and the people were nice so it was a good place to work.

The hotel normally didn't hire high school students, mainly because politicians and business men stayed there. It was one of the biggest hotels in Washington DC after all. It was a funny story that landed them the job. One of the employees thought Feliciano was a girl, and one of the maids running late. Somehow he ended up in a green maid's outfit, and one bizarre story later, the management felt guiltily enough to give the two a job. Either way it worked out for the best.

The two had only just put Antonio's bike in the back when they saw the smoke coming from there place of employment.

The building was on fire.

"Oh god…" Antonio whispered when he found his voice. "We need to get away from here as fast as possible, the building could collapse." Antonio turned around to face Feliciano who stared blankly up at the flames, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Antonio knew Feliciano was in shock but they needed to get away, he grabbed Feliciano's hand and began dragging him along.

"Big brother…?" Feliciano asked weekly once they were back out to the street. Antonio was about to call the fire department, but it seems someone else already had because sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Yeah Fe-" Antonio cut himself odd when he saw the pale look on Feliciano.

"I don't feel right." Feliciano looked like a ghost. Antonio was glad he had not let go of his hand because he just caught him as he passed out.

* * *

In England's opinion, the meeting took much longer than needed; it was seven O'clock when everyone was dismissed. He was glad when it was decided that they had done enough arguing for one day, and called in quits.

He was buried in his own thoughts as he packed up his things. He didn't notice the commotion till someone yelled to call the paramedics. Apparently something was wrong with Romano.

**Edits to the first 3 chapters were done by my awesome beta :)**


	4. Mirror Visions

**Sorry about the lateness, my life has been insane lately!**

Lost and Found Again

Chapter 4

Mirror Visions

"When are you leavening?" England asked his aggravation evident. He hated having France stay in his house; he never liked the idea of someone snooping around his things, especially a pervert like France.

"Oh, soon I am sure. My boss will want be back soon," France said smoothly with a wink that was almost asking for a punch in the jaw. "But it is not a bad idea to stay together, no? Many others are staying in the country till all the _accusations_, are worked out."

"Yes," England agreed. "But they are staying at a hotel, not bothering me."

"My, you make it sound like you are not glad I am here." France retorted.

"I wonder what gave you that impression." England's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

England went to his bedroom to get out of his suit when France called. "What would you like for dinner?" England hated the way France slid comments of actual concern into his string of insults, it made it harder to get mad.

"No thank you." England responded. "I am not in the mood for snails."

"I will make something you like then, no?" France kept pushing the idea. He probably thought if they sat down to dinner he could pry England open a little. England adamantly refused because he knew that theory was probably true. Part of him wanted someone to discus his research and findings on the disappearance for forever now.

"It has been a long day," England replied. "And I feel I need to retire for the night. Feel free to use my kitchen, but clean up after yourself."

Closing his bedroom door behind him, (and locking it. After all France was in the house) he got out of his stuffy suit. He slipped in to a much too large t-shirt America had given him with a picture of captain America on it. England had told America he would never were something so hideous when he gave it to him, but now he treasured the shirt and the memory that came with it.

England sat down on his bed and began flipping through news channels. They had all been told by their bosses that a fire had started in a hotel in Washington D.C. and that an Italian official died, witch is why Romano was in the hospital. He wasn't hurt very badly though so he should be out by tomorrow.

England was once again unconvinced when his boss told him it was nothing to worry about. Lately he has needed to go through the news on his own, because his boss had a habit of 'forgetting' to tell him things.

He wanted to see for himself what the fire looked like, and then decide if it truly was a horrible accident.

He finely found a news channel replaying the events. The news caster was a pretty woman with light brown hair and a peppy smile that didn't fit the scene at all.

The fire wasn't horribly large but it went up to all the floors. England was pretty sure the building would go down. The news caster began to tell of the injured guest and workers. Because it started so suddenly many were caught in the flames.

England breath caught when he saw a wounded man being carried off in an ambulance. It was not his injures that man in impact on him, because he looked almost fine. It was that he looked _exactly_ like Italy.

England hurriedly turned off the TV and hastily unlocked his bedroom door.

"Oh!" France smirked in victory at seeing England. "You came to join me after all."

"Pack you things," England commanded.

France's expression turned sour. "I already told you I will be gone by tomorrow."

"No," England responded while getting his suit case from the hallway closet. "We are leaving tonight."

France was confused by 'we'. "Going where?"

"To America."

* * *

Alfred knocked lightly and pecked his head inside of the hospital room. Antonio looked up at him for a moment before a large grin spread across his face. Alfred took this as an invitation and walked in all the way closely followed by Matthew.

"Hey feli! How you doing?" Alfred cheered with an under tone of worry that probably only Matthew picked up.

Matthew was glad Feliciano looked completely fine. When he and Alfred had found out about the fire they were both worried even more so when Antonio had told them he was in the hospital. They were both relived to find out he had only passed out.

"Ve~! I feel great!" Feliciano spook with a smile that took away everyone fears.

"Da," and voice from behind sent a shiver up Alfred spine. Sitting in one of the cheep plastic chairs was Ivan. Alfred good mood immediately disappeared. He looked far too happy to be in a hospital. "The doctors came by a mew minutes ago and said Feliciano could leave."

"That's good news." Matthew said from behind Alfred. His attention then shifted to Katyusha that had fallen asleep in the chair next to Ivan's.

"How long have you two been here?" Alfred asked. Katyusha wasn't the type to just fall asleep like that.

"Awhile," Ivan responded. "We heard about the accident from the couple in the apartment next to ours. We came as soon as he heard so, a few hours."

Somehow, being beaten in getting here really pissed Alfred off.

For the life of him he couldn't remember what he hated about Ivan. They had the same group of friends and his sister was always kind to him. They hadn't gotten into some big fight or anything like that. It was simple really, one day he just woke up hating his guts. Apparently, Ivan had the same realization.

Matthew shook Katyusha awake. When she realized she had fallen asleep she blushed deep red and apologized to Feliciano, who didn't look like he minded in the least.

When cat and Ivan were about to leave Antonio spoke up. "Katyusha, if you aren't doing anything, why don't you and Matthew make up that date of yours?"

She was visibly embraced by the idea. "No," she said. "He just got here; I can't take him away from you yet, Feliciano."

Feliciano might have been a bit of a dense sometimes, but when it came to something Romanic he always caught on. "It fine have fun, ve~"

With that decided only Alfred, Antonio, and Feliciano were left.

"You don't have to stick around, if you have other things to do." Feliciano said. "I am fine, the doctors even said I can go back to school, so you will see me their tomorrow."

"Nope!" Alfred said. "My whole day is clear. I will stay here to you are officially released. A hero always stays and helps anyone who is hurt."

Antonio laughed at this and said something back in Spanish.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, mi amigo." Antonio said still laughing.

Alfred chose to think that Antonio was laughing with him, but at what he had no idea.

* * *

The tea was watery. England thought about complaining but decided not to, he was a gentlemen after all. On his way out of the coffee shop he held the door for a young lady and the lad after her.

"England?"

England hadn't been paying much attention to who was there but when he looked up he found himself face to face with Gregory.

England gave a surprised smile. "Hello. You really shouldn't say my name out loud like that you know."

Gregory's eyes widened before nodding. "I am sorry sir. I wasn't thinking."

"It is quite alright lad." England responded the boy was alone after all, but then again that was a little weird. One would think someone high enough in the government to know he existed, would have security with him. "Are you really alone?"

Even if he seemed like a disorganized mess, he immediately caught on to what England was saying. "Most don't know I exist." That made sense; there was no need for security, if the population couldn't pick him out.

"Would you like to get some coffee?" Gregory offered.

England motioned to the tea in his hand as a way of saying a subtitle 'no'. Gregory almost looked a bit upset. England realized that in a way, it was sad; the kid must have next to no social life.

"I have some time before I need to be somewhere, so I don't see why not."

Gregory smiled a bit at this. Once he had gotten himself some coffee, he sat down facing England. Their conversation consisted mostly of drab small talk, even so Gregory seemed happy. England wondered how often he got out of the office.

"So, what are you doing in the country?" Gregory finely asked.

"Business." England hadn't really though of a good alibi. "I am visiting some people, about immigration between our two countries."

It wasn't the best story, but Gregory seemed to accept it.

"I really should be going now any ways." England excused himself from the conversation.

"Oh, alright." Gregory began to rummage through his bag and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here," he said handing England the card. "If there is anything I can ever do to help you, just let me know."

England took the card and agreed. He seemed like a nice chap after all.

* * *

England cursed at his bad luck. The man he was looking for went by the name of Feliciano Vargas, he had learned that by looking through many government records.

He knew in all likelihood, he was chasing another dead end, but he couldn't give up till he knew for sure.

Feliciano's parents were Italian immigrants, but had died when he was young. Feliciano was now at the age of nineteen; Italy was one of the first to disappear too. So Feliciano was at least nine by the time Italy went missing.

England had had many more promising leads in the past, but he was still going to meet this Feliciano before he looked for something new.

After France found out about his research, he figured he might as well bring along help, but France really wasn't much help. England didn't want to tell France why they were here till he found some evidence, but it was beginning to look less and less likely he would find any. Maybe he could play it off as a surprise vacation or something like that, but he doubted it. As much as he hated to admit it, France was much too smart for that.

England left the hospital with the address given to him by a nurse. He was about to hail a cab while he moaned his bad luck but something caught his eye through the crowded streets.

The vision he saw came strait out of the dreams he had _every_ night. His heart began to beat twice as fast. He became paralyzed by the sight before him. He was afraid to move or even blink for fear he would be gone. But he didn't leave; he just sat there on a bench waiting for the bus.

Others walked by not realizing the miracle in front of them, but it was true he blended in well. The only real sign pointing him out from everyone else was a tiny piece of hair the refused to stay down.

**For those of you wondering, THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ATTACK OF THE OCs! Gregory is a necessary character that will give helpful information, but DOSE NOT REALLY MATTER! Ok?**

**Review?**


End file.
